Vampire Flower high school
by bloody-bat10
Summary: Cosmo goes into a high school and makes friends with someone called GraveyardIceFlower (OC) but there is something she doesn't know about her new friend... Accepting OCs
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello, So this is my new story. Who wants to say the 'please review'? Whatever!

Grave and Sonic (Grave is a OC): Me!

Grave:Oh god SONIC.

Rouge: Who was first?

Sonic and Grave: ME. *Grave pins Sonic to the wall and they both cat fight.*

Cosmo: *Sigh* please review...

Grave: OHH and here is the ages. I know it is not...exactly like the normal ones.

Cream is 15

Sonic is 17

Amy is 16

Rouge is 18

Cosmo is 18

Fiona is 16

Sally is 16

Shadow is 17

Knx is 17

Tails is 15

Silver is 16

Blaze is 16.

Sonic: *stares at Grave in a evil way.* Sorry if some are forgotten. Oh and Grave is immortal so her age is 18 (150)

Blaze:To be continued VampireFangGrave.

Grave: WHY YOU. YOU EXPOSED MY COVER! *tackles Blaze.*

Cosmo's POV

I was sitting down with Tails doing nothing. Once in a while Tails would ask 'so what are we going to do?' I would then answer with a 'I don'y know'. Finally Tails wanted to start up a conversation.

"Cosmo. We have high school tomorrow." Tails looked at the clock and waved his hands in the air. "No, no , it is only 3:00..." I smiled to myself looking at Tails who blushed.

"Now it is my turn to ask. What will we do?" Amy asked lying down on the couch stretching her hands. "This was a sleep-over so what do we...do first?"

A grin crept up Tails face and he looked at me with a naughty look in his eye. "Cream." Tails moved over to the bunny and whispered something in her ear. Rouge put her ear next to Cream's other ear in a attempt to hear every-thing. She didn't hear anything so she slapped the couch.

"Damn." Rouge said in a playful way. "Cream's ear is not hollow as I thought." I giggled slightly. Tails whispered something to me. I grinned and nodded and started to fold a paper. I saw Cream crumpling her paper that said 'high school assignment 03' and threw it at Rouge's...thing.

Me and Cream ducked behind Sonic. (who was innocently eating on a Chile dog.) Rouge spun around and saw Sonic. She opened her mouth put then closed it and turned around again. I gave tails the paper plane I made. He ducked and aimed it at Rouge.

"That is it! Pillow fight!" Rouge whacked Sonic with a fluffy pillow. Sonic hit the ground with a thud and grabbed a pillow he fell on and threw it at Rouge. Me Cream and Amy jumped up at the knocking at the door. Rouge and Sonic froze in mid air af if time stopped. I giggled and opened the door to see Blaze, Sally and Fiona.

"Hello." They all shouted and ran up to me.

"Cosmo!" Fiona shrieked jumping up and hugged me. I grinned and pulled away.

"Coming in?" I asked pointing inside were Sonic and Rouge were still frozen stiff. They nodded and looked around until Fiona's eyes fell on Sonic and Rouge and she nudged Sally and Blaze. They both giggled and Blaze looked up at me with a grin.

"Nice place you got here Cosmo." Fiona and Blaze said smiling. Sally was just looking around then poked Sonic.

"When do they move?" Sally asked tilting her head slightly at me. I grinned and mouthed the words. 'The magic word is 'chaos control.' '

Fiona threw her hands up in the air, backed down then whispered. "Chaos control." Sonic and Rouge then started hitting each other again and threw a single pillow at Fiona. Sonic waved and mouthed a 'Hey Sally.' Then slapped her with a pillow. In about 5 min every one was slapping each other with pillows. They finally sat down and started eating.

In about night.

The wind blew and a ghostly figure walked up to Fiona's bed were she was sleeping. The figure floated up to her and looked around at the rest who were sleeping. She looked out the window and it was raining. She sighed and floated out the window then changed to her normal bat form. She turned and looked at the house. Then she just vanished.

Grave: Well...

Me: GRAVE!

Grave: What NOW?

Me: Nothing you are just fun...

Sonic: Well wait for the next chapter will be coming soon please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello again. GraveyardIceFlower is 150 also 18. We will call her IceFlower.

Grave: I will say the ages in the next chapter or Sonic will cause i am just going to lay down...In the shad and not get burned...

Fiona and Amy: Grave! We need you here.

Grave: No you don't... and I need some time here... in this dark room.

Amy: GET UP AND GET OUT GRAVE! *opens dark sheet over the windows the the sun brights up the room.*

Grave: *yelps and runs out the door on fire.*

Cosmo: I will be doing this again won't I? Please review.

Me: PM me the OCs.

Normal POV

Cosmo and Tails were walking in the hall off there high school when Cosmo bummed into someone.

"Oh sorry. Were new here. My name is Cosmo." Cosmo held out her hand to the black bat who looked like she had some ghost in her the fact she was albino. The bat shook Cosmo's hand and Tails smiled.

"There werewolves here so I got to warn you." A red bat said who was just coming from the back of the black bat. The black bat turned to face the red bat. She had red eyes like the black one and red hair a bit like Sonia but not exactly, they both had the same long black coat and high black boots and the same ghost affect.

"If you are normal." The black one nodded slightly and pointed to a girl with blue hair who was clearly a werewolf.

"Tails I don't know. I am a plant girl." Cosmo said looking the black bat up and down some times.

"Oh She Is GraveyardIceFlower or IceFlower. I am Bleed." The red bat said who started walking with us.

"Nice. I am going to class now so see you later." Cosmo said waving.

"What class you in?" IceFlower whispered before they left.

"Math." Tails said in the back. Bleed spun around.

"Same as us. Come on I will show you the way there." IceFlower and Bleed said calmly at the same time walking to the left.

Me:Short but you know...

Grave: Just please review and send any OC you want to.

Rouge: Next chapter might be soon. Thank you for reading.

Me:*presses button* Over and out.

Beep... Beep Beep- boom.


End file.
